


Countdown

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you are still accepting requests could you possibly do a fic where Xephos is being rescued by Honeydew (Could be yoglabs or SoI)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

One Week.

168 Hours.

10080 Minutes

604800 Seconds.

And Counting.

That’s exactly how long Xephos has stayed in this cold, cobblestone room, alone and hungry and against his will.

He sighs, allowing his head to thump against the water-worn wall. He watches as the sewage water drips down from the ceiling, forming larger and larger festering puddles.

604801...604802...604803...604804...

Xephos would give anything to hear his friend’s voice right now, anything to hear the silly comments that Honeydew would say to cheer him up in this dump.

 

What would he say? He laughs to himself as he pretends Honeydew is next to him, grumbling about the surroundings.

 

“Did you see that guard?” Honeydew would say in the voice that always made Xephos smile. “He looks like a total arse.”

 

That sends Xephos into another round of chuckles. He quickly realises how weak and croaky his voice sounds and his laughter dies in his throat soon after.

 

Only 2 more minutes pass of silence before a small part of Xephos begins to doubt everything.

 

What if he never sees Honeydew again? What if he never sees any of his friends again? His eyes squeeze closed at that thought, and the thought of Honeydew next to him, doesn't seem to raise his spirits any more. No, he can’t think like that; he has to be positive.

 

It’s just so hard to feel positive when the cold chills deep inside Xephos’ bones and the noises of dripping water is as constant as a ticking clock.

605900...605901...605902...

He wonders where Honeydew and Lalna are now. Did they escape in time or are they also in a dingy cell like he is? Xephos doubts they could catch Honeydew if they tried; the dwarf would never allow himself to be captured like Xephos had. Damn, he had been so stupid. Xephos should have known something like this would happen; he should have planned for it when he had the chance.

 

Now he’s stuck counting seconds until something happens.

606131…606132...606133...

Xephos growls in annoyance, tugging at his hair. He can’t stand it, being locked up unable to do something or know what’s happening on the outside. It’s been exactly 168 hours and 17 minutes since a guard has visited and 26 hours and 56 minutes since he last ate. Surely someone, anyone, will visit soon?

605-6054-6053-fuck.

He loses count of the seconds but he finds he no longer cares. Xephos doesn’t want to know how long it’s been any more and he certainly doesn’t want to know how long he’s got.

 

“Hey, prisoner! It’s food time!”

 

How long has it been now? Xephos almosts asks the guard but he doubts he would get an answer anyway. The tray slides under the door but Xephos can’t muster up the energy to move over to it. What’s the point anyway? Eating just means he has to spend more time in this place.

 

He allows his head to hit the wall once more and resumes watch of the puddle.

 

\---

He doesn’t know how long it has been when the second wave of desperation kicks in.

 

“Honeydew?” Xephos calls out, his voice cracking as he yells. Xephos hopes for an answer but he’s met by cold silence. He knows deep down that it’s hopeless but he doesn’t give up.

 

“Honeydew? Are you there?”

 

Still nothing.

 

“Are you okay? You’re alright, aren’t you?”

 

Xephos wonders if it’s a sign of insanity that he’s practically talking to himself. He realises once again that he doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t care if he’s insane and he doesn’t care if the people who trapped him here are listening and laughing. The only thing he can still care about is his friends and the fact that they’ve left him all alone.

 

“I miss you, friend,” he says, playing with the cuff of his jacket. It’s frayed at the edges from all the times Xephos had picked at the seams during his imprisonment. “I don’t know where you are but you’ll be okay, you always are.” Xephos lets his hands fall into his lap. “I really need to pee,” Xephos mutters as he turns to look at the furthest corner away from him. “They didn’t include a toilet.”

 

Xephos can almost imagine that Honeydew is in the cell next to him now, making it easier to speak aloud. Not that it stopped him from before.

 

“Xephos! Help!”

 

He spins around at the sound of Honeydew’s voice.

 

“Honeydew!” he yells louder, his throat protesting from lack of water. “I’m here, friend!”

 

“Xephos!”

 

Xephos leaps to his feet, swaying when the movement causes his head swim. He’s pounding on the walls of his cells, screaming Honeydew’s name as loud as he can as his fists slam into the hard stones.

 

“Honeydew! I’m here!” Xephos yells, tears flowing freely at the futility of his actions and the pain that’s reverbing from his knuckles and up to his shoulder. He’s ready to claw his way into the cell next door when his legs shake and give out, sprawling him across the filthy floor. He groans and throws his arm over his eyes.

 

“Honeydew…” Xephos whimpers to himself before pushing himself back up into a sitting position. “I want to help, I promise!”

 

Xephos clamps his hands over his ears as the chorus of his name continues, only seeming to get louder with each word. He’s not sure how long he sits there but Honeydew’s words are now so loud that it’s as if they’re in his head and not the cell next door.

 

“Xephos! You’re crazy!”

 

He doesn’t expect that. The harsh tone causes him to jump and hit his head roughly against the stone wall. “Honeydew?” he asks, quieter this time. “What…”

 

“Xephos you’re imagining me!” The voice is mocking now and Xephos can feel tears prick his eyes once again. He tries so hard to hold them back.

 

“You’re not really here?” His voice cracks pitifully at the last word. “Honeydew, please….”

 

But Honeydew’s voice is gone and so is all the hope that had filled Xephos’ heart. He gives up holding back the tears and lets them fall. He wonders briefly if anyone is watching him but he finds he once again doesn’t care.

 

He doesn’t care about anything anymore.

\---

 

“Xephos!”

 

“No,” Xephos mutters to himself, closing his eyes as tight as possible. “You’re not real, go away.”

 

“Xephos! Are you here?”

 

Honeydew’s voice is clearer than the last time he imagined it and that just makes it all the worse. Each syllable is like a knife to Xephos.

 

He groans and runs his hand down his face. “Leave me alone!” he moans, refusing to look at the bars on the door and make the sinking feeling worse.  “I can’t deal with this.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about? We’re here to bust you out, get up.”

 

Honeydew’s voice rang in Xephos’ mind and it was too real. “This isn’t fair, I don’t deserve this,” Xephos whispers and tries not to think about all the things he has done to deserve this mental torture.

 

The sound of a key entering a lock fills the cell and Xephos actually whimpers, hands flying up to cover his ears.

 

It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real.

 

“Xephos!” The imaginary voice is so much closer now. Xephos tells himself off when he feels the urge to just look up and ruin the illusion.

 

“Come on, buddy, we need to get out of here. Lalna can only hold the guards for so long.”

 

It’s the feeling of a gentle hand on his shoulder that finally jolts him out of his position.

 

“H-Honeydew?” Xephos stutters, eyes wide as he gapes up at his friend.

 

“Come on!” the dwarf huffs out as he attempts to pull Xephos onto his feet. “We have to go!”

 

Xephos sways on the spot but Honeydew is quick to pull him into his side. The taller man groans as his stomach clenches and a wave of nausea hits him like a brick wall. Through the pain, he hears Honeydew’s worried voice ask a hurried question.

 

“Can you walk?”

 

Xephos nods even though he’s not sure himself. He takes a tentative step forward, ignoring how the room spins and tilts and instead focusing on the fact that Honeydew is right there next to him and holding onto him as tight as possible. He’s not quite sure how they make it to the door as his legs feel like they could fail him at any minute but somehow they’re there. Xephos slumps against the door frame, closing his eyes tightly as the olid stench of decomposing food fills his nose and causes him to gag.

 

Next thing Xephos knows, he’s doubled over and throwing up what little remained in his empty stomach. He’s vaguely aware that he’s grasping at Honeydew as if he’s the only life line in the haze that’s filling his head.

 

“What have they been doing to you?” Honeydew whispers once Xephos is done, carefully brushing some of Xephos’ hair away from his sweat drenched forehead. “Friend?”

 

Xephos tries to shake his head but his muscles don’t want to co-operate at the moment. He just wants to get out of this hell hole and back home with his friends. “Please, can we just go?” Xephos pleads and he can feel Honeydew nod next to him. He stands up as straight as he possibly can in his current state and successfully steps forward, albeit not very far.  

 

Honeydew makes a small sound in the back of his throat before he’s grabbing Xephos and throwing him over his shoulder. Xephos’ feet are still brushing the ground and the movement causes his stomach to growl in protest. Honeydew begins to run, his movements causing Xephos to jostle and cry out.

 

It hurts, it really fucking hurts, but Xephos swallows down further pained noises and instead focuses on counting again. He takes a deep breath and lets Honeydew’s comforting scent of dirt and leather calm him down as the numbers flash across his tired brain.

 

10...11...12 more seconds closer to home.

 

47...48...49...50 more seconds away from his cell.

 

1...2...3 minutes away from hell.

 

And counting.

 

Honeydew finally stops after Xephos reaches 341 seconds, coming to a halt next to the large door that Xephos recognises instantly as the entrance of Yoglabs. He lets out a small sigh of relief but his grip on Honeydew doesn't lax.

 

“Lalna should be outside,” Honeydew is saying and Xephos forces himself to listen even though it’s the last thing he wants. “He went to find a getaway vehicle in case you weren’t up to long distance travel.”

 

“Honeydew I’m heavy,” Xephos mutters as Honeydew struggles to open the door with the extra weight on his shoulder. “I can walk.”

 

Honeydew sighs heavily and shakes his head, causing his ginger hair to brush against Xephos’ side. “I’m a dwarf. I can carry things that weigh a lot more than you,” he says, the door giving a faint click as Honeydew finally unlocks it. “So relax and hold on.”

 

“No,” Xephos protests weakly. “Leave me here. You’ll get hurt.”

 

The door creaks open and the bright light blinds Xephos and causes the pain in his head to triple in intensity. Only now does Xephos realise that none of the lights inside of the Yoglabs building had been switched on. He flinches and lets out a small whimper.

 

“I’m not leaving you here!” Honeydew growls and if Xephos didn’t know any better he would say that Honeydew was on the verge of tears. “Now just close your eyes and we’ll get you back home safe and sound.”

 

“It’s my fault,” Xephos begins as Honeydew breaks out into a run across the yellowing grass in front of the Yoglabs building. The fresh air does wonders for Xephos’ lungs after being locked up in a mould infested cell for days and he breathes it in as if he has never been outside in his life. The sun warms his chilled skin and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he feels like he’s safe. “I should have known they’d do this.”

 

“You...couldn’t have...known,” Honeydew’s words come in short pants. “They’re...traitors.”

 

“Should have been better to them,” Xephos argues back, a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach spreading through him and negating the warmth of the sun. “Now…”

 

“Now they’re.... going to...get what they.... deserve.”

 

Xephos opens his mouth to protest once more but another voice interrupts and it’s not Honeydew.

 

“Quick! They’re coming!”

 

Lalna’s panicked voice causes Xephos to smile.

 

“Here, take Xephos. I’ll fight them off.”

 

Xephos’ heart tightens at Honeydew’s words and he uses all the strength he has to hold onto Honeydew. “No...stay...please...”

 

Lalna starts talking again but the words sound muffled as if Xephos’ head is submerged in liquid. The pounding in the back of his head comes back full force and he can’t notice much more than that. He’s vaguely aware that he’s moving or being moved before his eyes flutter shut and stay closed.

 

\---

 

“-can’t just leave it on the roof, Lalna.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because...well...shit. You got me there.”

 

Xephos groans as the hushed talking next to him shakes him from his deep sleep. The two voices halt as Xephos’ eyes flicker open. He’s met by two friendly faces, both smiling down at him with smiles so big that he can’t help but smile back.

 

“Hey, friend,” Honeydew says gently, moving down to sit on the edge of his bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

Xephos takes a minute to move his limbs, testing the muscles and joints for any pain or protest.

 

“My head hurts,” he finally says once pleased with his small test. “How did you…” Xephos trails off, knowing that Honeydew will know exactly what he was asking.

 

“Lalna, the brilliantly mad person he is, turned up with a stolen airship,” Honeydew explained with a grin. “Don’t ask how he managed to take it because I don’t think he knows himself.”

 

“Hey!” Lalna protests but he’s still smiling. “Of course I know how. I used my _outstanding_ intelligence-”

 

He ignores Honeydew’s snort of laughter.

 

“-And I broke into the Yoglabs storage area. There were no guards so I just walked up to it and now we have an airship. Seriously, Xephos. You should work on the Yoglabs security.”

That wipes the smile off of Xephos’ face immediately.

 

“Yoglabs!” He cries out, sitting up quickly which causes his head to swim. “I have to go and-”

 

“And fix it?” Honeydew interrupts, pushing Xephos lightly back into the soft pillows. “You can’t do anything in this state, Xephos.”

 

Xephos knows Honeydew’s right but he can’t help but protest. He tries to fight against Honeydew’s arm but with no avail.

 

“But I can’t leave it like it is! Yoglabs is filled with things that could destroy the world in just a few seconds! If they find-”

 

“Xephos…” Lalna moves forward and covers his mouth with his hand. “Trust us, okay? We’ll fix it.”

 

Xephos makes a muffled sound and Honeydew begins to speak again.

 

“Just rest and get better...please?” he sighs and pulls Xephos into a hug. “We need you so please, just trust us and rest.”

 

Xephos pulls Honeydew closer and buries his head in the crook of Honeydew’s neck.

 

“I’m so sorry about all of this,” he mutters, his eyes filling with tears. “I’ll be more cautious next time, I promise. Just…” he pulls away just enough to look Honeydew in the eyes. “Be careful?”

 

Honeydew smiles and then nods.

 

“And…” Xephos blushes and looks down at the sheets covering his legs anxiously. “Will you both stay? Just until I fall asleep?”

 

Without another word, Lalna and Honeydew crawl into the large bed. Lalna tenderly wraps his arms around Xephos’ waist, frowning at the fact he can feel Xephos’ ribs, and Honeydew places a small kiss to Xephos’ forehead. The spaceman lets out a content sigh and snuggled closer to the other men.

 

“I missed you,” he says but Honeydew and Lalna already know. They laugh quietly when Xephos lets out a small yawn and buries his face deeper into the soft pillow.

 

He falls asleep, feeling warm and safe and loved, the fear he felt just a few days ago already a distant nightmare.

5...6...7 hours as the happiest man on earth.

 

And counting.

 


End file.
